Deken
"How much can you take before you snap?" Fullständigt namn: Uraca Deken Anastari (Raven aka Bastard) * Ålder: ?? * Ser ut att vara: ~ 30-35 * Daiymo / Krigare/Livvakt * Rank: Väldigt hög * Sōjutsumästare Utseende * Höjd ~ 2,60 Vikt ~230 * Har fängelsetatueringar på vänsterarmen * Hans långa svarta hår är tjockt, grovt men friskt. Han sätter alltid upp det men det vill sällan stanna så. * Ögonen är så mörkt bruna att de lika gärna kunde vara svarta, har en air av ett kontrollerat men sårbart raseri * Stor nog att man kan undra om han hans far inte varit en halvjätte. Knappt ett uns av fett finns på den muskulösa kroppen där varje vinkel av honom är respektingivande om inte skrämmande. Ovanligt smidig för en sådan massa. * Rösten är så mörk och ibland guttural att den allena kan kännas som ett slag i mellangärdet. * Har skäggväxt - en inte så ovanlig sak i Kanasawa. Bakgrund * Inte alla skulle acceptera en bastard som sin förstfödde men Ririndar vägrade att erkänna att någon annan kunde ha "avlat fram ett sådant praktexempel av en mörkeralv" än han. * Istället för att bli skickade till diverse skolor och mästare så kom de långväga för äran att få undervisa Uraca-pojkarna. Även de fem manliga kusinerna fick vara med på detta och tillsammans skapade de en liten elitgrupp. * Har egentligen kunnat få allt han pekat på, men har aldrig varit intresserad av något annat än att få vara ifred. * Fick ta över som Daiymo efter att Ririndar gått bort och ärvde då också massiva landområden och ett antal och de arméer som kom med dem. Med honom i är det hans farbror som sitter på hans plats och agerar ståthållare och som knappast kommer vilja ge ifrån sig den platsen villigt när/om Deken återvänder. * Försvann från jordens yta i runt 20 år och ingen vet var han tog vägen. * Ryktet säger att han är välhängd som en häst. * Tog ensam hand om sina yngre syskon och agerade både far som mor i förhoppning att de inte skulle växa upp som han. Bakgrund *Verkar nästan ha en ängels tålamod, ses fingra på ett halsband när det verkligen tryter. *Juggernaut - Stannar inte för något eller någon när ilskan väl tagit överhanden, har setts rasa rakt in i en brinnande byggnad bara för att komma ut oskadd. *Föredrar däremot lugna ting som matlagning, fiske och trädgårdsarbete. Har till och med observerats med att laga hålen i sina kläder själv. *Studerar och tar hellre långsamma men rätt beslut än att impulsivt störta in. Han är en av de där som känner stämningar, räknar antalet utgångar och gör upp planer för hastig sorti om så skule behövas. ( Situational awareness - ooda ) *Oerhört lojal - men sätter alltid äran framför allt. *Kan spela på en Shamisen. Befattning och kunskaper *En av åtta Daiymos under shogunaten Danncaihe Baharr'Belah Nucrakun, kejsarens bror och den enda militäriska ledaren *Yabuse - Ridande bågskytt. Slåss helst med spjut men använder mer de två svärden hans status kräver. *Expert på guerillakrigsföring Familj och bekanta Syskon: Dervla, Isool, Ataan, Atsar, Kzer, Kyth, Saul Barndomskamrater: Kheitair, Darondh, Kollegor, sort of: Khae'arh, Sarathoz, Malach Ankare: Agather Favorit: Lathar Förskjuten: Kynah Avskyr: Banoth Citat "Fart-head" - Dervla "Stop, let go! You're killing me!" - Dedsit, styvmor, avliden "Jag är den man jag är idag pågrund utav henne, det var hon som visade blodguden för mig. Vad är fäder mer än en besvikelse? På återseende Lakhet" "But.. But I saw you burn! you should be dead!"- Khoma "Det, är mjukare än vad jag trodde. Men ändå strävt..." - Kheitair "Sådan tur att du är hans och inte Ririndars" - Kynah Inspiration Spotifylista Category:Karaktärer Category:Mörkeralver Category:Krigare